InuYasha: Love Will Find A Way
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: A/U: What happens when Inu & the gang meet a half demon princess & this half demon princess happens to be the only key to save the world. And this princess happens to be a trouble maker! And this princess was in luv wit inu's half bro...DRAMA!
1. To Bring You My Love

**_Fo: Hello turkeys! I am Fo! I do not own 'Inu-Yasha'! It is mostly A/U and it is in the future, but same plot line just cool outfits and guns! By the way, I own the peeps I made up. Enjoy!_**

**_Taichi: Gosh you are lame..._**

**_Fo: Gosh you are such an ass Tai..._**

* * *

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 1: To Bring You My Love

* * *

The '_Forsaken Forest_' is on an island in the middle of a huge lake.

It has no humans or even demons living on its ground, because it is on holy soil and it was also known for the ghosts of powerful demons. Even the most bravest and the most powerful demons stay far away from this island. On the middle of the island is a temple of four demon priestess that lived many years ago.

There in the temple stood a young demon girl about 17 years old.

She had long light purple hair that went past her waist and it was tied in a low pony tail. Her eyes were a sea foam green and below them were red upside down triangles tattooed under both eyes. In the middle of her forehead was a small dark blue tear drop. She wore a black sweater and an olive green tube topped corset over it. She wore tight leather black shorts and black combat boots. Around her neck is a necklace with a flat teal colored rock tied with a string and it was tied to the leather string around her neck. She is clearly a demon, because of her pointed ears and her pale blue tail swinging slightly behind her. She walked up to four altars. Soon the room was engulfed with light.

The demon girl just stood there not even shielding her eyes from the bright light.

There stood four women in front of her.

The one on the far right had blue hair and the same colored eyes as the purple haired girl.

She too had triangles under her eyes, but hers were blue. Her long blue hair hit the cold stoned floor. She wore a baby blue kimono with a teal wolf like design facing South on her right sleeve. Beside her was a woman with fiery red hair that was in a low braid that hit the middle of her back. Her eyes were also a sea foam green. Under her eyes were orange triangles. She wore a red kimono and on the right sleeve was an orange wolf like design that faced North.

The girl next to her had curly green hair that went down to her elbows.

She too had sea foam green eyes and her painted triangles were green. She wore a green kimono and a white wolf like design on her right sleeve, the design faced West. And the last girl had dark violet hair and her eyes were a blood red. She had the upside down triangles too.

They were a light purple.

She wore a violet kimono with a light pink wolf like design on her right sleeve that faced East.

The demon girl bowed on one knee.

The red head stepped forth and smiled.

"Mary, my child," she said as she looked at the demon girl.

"I'm just curious if you really do have faith in me," she said as she stood up slowly.

The red head laughed a little.

"Mary you are the only one that can open the _'Door of Judgment_'," she said after her smile turned into a frown.

The red head then sighed a little.

"Priestess Drea, Priestess Neama, Priestess Fuu, and Priestess Luna how will I open the door?" Mary asked.

Neama grinned.

"Everything you need to know is in the holy book that lies here in this temple," she said as she ran a hand through her aqua blue hair.

"A powerful half demon, named Naraku, will gladly lend you his demon army to help you." Drea said as she brushed some of her red bangs out of her face.

"Don't forget that stone we got for you, holds power to rid you from your pain and pitiful emotions," said Fuu as she played with her green curls.

Mary gripped the stone and smiled as she nodded her head.

"And most of all, your twin sister holds the last three pieces..." said Luna as she gazed at Mary with her red eyes.

Mary's hands twitched a little bit and sighed.

"And what is that my lady?" Mary asked.

Luna smiled and let out a '_hmp_'.

"The power to make the both of you full blooded demons with the '_Shikon Jewel'_ , all the temples medallions, and the temple's violin that is used as the key to unlock the '_Demon of Judgment',_" said Luna as she picked up an old leather book.

She handed it to Mary and smiled. Mary closed her eyes and opened them.

'_Angel_..' Mary said in her head as she stared at the book in her hands.

Angel is her twin sister.

"Will the sister bond get in the way, Mary?" Drea asked with a mocking smirk on her face.

Mary's eyes snapped to Drea.

"No!" she responded with rage in her voice.

Drea smirked.

"There is one more thing," said Neama as she walked beside Drea.

"What is it?" replied Mary as she crossed her arms.

As Neama took the book out of Mary's hands and then skimmed through the book's pages she looked up at Mary and smirked.

"You will need to capture her after her '_Vi da Makeili'_ quest. The quest will make her withstand the ritual." Neama said as she handed the book back to Mary.

Mary nodded her head.

"Go up North and look for a dog demon named Sesshomaru. Ask him to track down your sister. I am sure he will accept your request. He and your sister have such interesting history together," Drea chuckled as Mary turned around to the exit.

"And he doesn't help me?" Mary asked the four demons.

"Trust us Mary, he won't refuse." Luna chuckled and vanished in a purple flame.

She bent down and picked up two katanas and vanished into the heavy fog outside of the temple.

* * *

Near the wolf demon's campsite next to the mountains stood Kouga starring into the blue sky. Kouga is the leader of the demon wolf clan. He wore a black muscle shirt. It had no sleeves and the collar covered his Adam's apple.

He wore emo **_(Fo: I am not the stereo type person, I could not think of the word to describe his pants perfectly. Forgive me!)_** pants.

The pants were a navy dark blue and were held up with a leather brown belt.

He also was wearing two more belts **_(Fo: Think of Squall from 'Final Fantasy VIII' or Squall as Leon from 'Kingdom Hearts'.)_**.

One belt looked just like the belt holding up his pants, but it had a buckle that spelled out '_Ramones_' _**(Fo: I love The 'Ramones'. I want to be sedated!... Don't ask!)**_ and the other belt was black and had green studs that matched a copper buckle of a wolf's head with green emerald eyes.

He wore black high tops that had '_PEN15_' written on the white rubber part of his shoe in a black sharpie.

On his left wrist was a light brown fur wristband that matched his light brown tail swinging calmly behind him.

On his right arm was a tan leather glove that went past his elbow **_(Fo: Think of Cloud's glove from 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'.)_**.

His dark black hair was tied in a high ponytail. It was held up with a very dark green hair tie and he wore a black headband that showed his sky blue eyes. His left ear was tripled pierced with three small golden hoop earrings and his right ear was pierced five times with matching small golden hoop earrings. In his left hand, he held a black leather jacket with light brown fur on the collar, as he gripped it he closed his eyes and sniffed the air twice.

'_That smell_..?' he thought to himself as he watched a couple of birds flew by in the clear blue afternoon sky.

"Is it a half breed? It cannot be that damn mutt. It smells to pure and this demon half isn't any demon races I've smelt before," Kouga sniffed the air once more to check again.

He then growled barely showing his white fangs.

_'Now I smell someone else. The mutt_,' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw young girl about 15 from the corner of his eye.

Kouga hated Inu-Yasha, the biggest reason is that Kouga knows him and Inu-Yasha are rivals for the love of Kagome. He sighed real loud and made himself smile.

"Kouga, It's Kagome she needs our help with her cousin Celo, **A.S.A.P!**" she said loudly.

Kouga turned around, there in front of him was a demon wolf girl that looked almost exactly like him. Her eyes were the same color as his. Her hair was black and tied with green bows in low pigtails.

She wore a white halter-top with the letter '_K'_ in green in the middle.

She wore apple green shorts and black combat boots. She wore light brown fur wristbands on both of her tanned wrist and wore a brown leather belt that had a silver belt buckle that was a shape of a heart. In addition, she too had a light brown tail.

"Alright Kita!" he said.

He then grinned after she turned around walking back to the camp. He then chuckled a little.

'_Damn she looks too much like me. Well if I ever turn into a chick, at least I know I will not be ugly. But she's cursed with dad's goofy smile_,' he said to himself.

Kouga hates playing the role of the over protective brother.

He wants his baby sister to be happy, and he knows everyone hates it when a sibling threatens to kill any guy that even says '_hi_' to them.

But he can't help it. Kita is all what is left to his family and Kouga does not want to loose his baby sister.

Their mother Kala had died from an illness that only effects demons and his father Dusk was a wolf demon from China.

He died in battle as he fought the panther demon tribe.

Though the wolf demons won, to Kouga, his father's death felt like they lost.

So he promised himself to protect his tribe and his sister until the end.

"Kouga get the hell out of '_la-la land'_ and get your ass to the fucken cabin!" screamed Kita from about 3 yards away.

"Hey! Kita watch your damn mouth!" he shouted.

He threw his jacket on and began to walk to his younger sister.

* * *

When Kouga got into the cabin, Kagome ran up to him. She was wearing metal earrings that had three stars that dangled; the stars were hot pink and had lavender lines that went up and down. She wore a light pink tube top that covered her belly button and dark pink ribbons were tied in a row of four on the sides of the tube top. On her wrist were matching pink arm warmers that went past her elbows. She wore a dark greenish plaid skirt that went past her knees.

She wore brown knee high boots and around her neck was a huge chunk of the _Shikon Jewel_.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga could see that Kagome had been crying, because how red and puffy her eyes looked.

"Take me to Celo and wait for Kita outside." he said to her.

Kagome blinked her eyes three times.

"Why?" she asked.

Kouga sighed.

"Kita is getting herbs and I need you to help her make the medicine," he told her.

"Right," she said as she nodded her head and ran out the door for Kita.

"Smart move Kouga. We had a hard time getting Lady Kagome away from Lady Celo, so I could check her arm." said Miroku.

Kouga looked at the monk. He was in a black leather tank top similar to Kouga's shirt, but Miroku's zipped up instead.

On his one arm is the cursed _Wind Tunnel_ with his beads.

In addition, on the other arm he wore a fingerless black glove that went up past his elbows. He wore the same pants as Kouga but they were black and made out of leather. He wore a studded belt and he also wore brown flip flops. Kouga chuckled a little bit.

"You guys hadn't thought of a way to get Kagome away from Celo. Heh!" he smirked.

That comment made Inu-Yasha growl.

Kouga heard the noise and looked over at him sitting Indian style on Kita's bed. Inu-Yasha wore a small brown leather vest that hand a thick copper chain connecting both sides as if it were a button. He wore the cursed beads that Keade put on him. He wore a spiked bracelet on his left wrist and a rubber band on his right wrist. He wore black baggy skater shorts and a red studded belt that held them up. He also had a long silver chain that was connected to his wallet in his pocket and connects to the belt loop on the back of his shorts. In addition, on his feet were black skater shoes. Kouga wanted nothing more to rip the half breeds head off and take Kagome as his mate, but the love war had to wait. Kouga walked to Celo and got on both of his knees.

"How you feeling Celo?" he asked.

Kouga knew Celo is mute and he knew she had panic attacks a lot too. Celo looked a lot like Kagome, but Celo was only half Japanese and half American. Her eyes were turquoise, Kouga had to admit that they are far more beautiful than Kagome's or anyone else's for that matter. Her hair was long as Sango's hair. Celo hated having her hair just one color so she put sandy blonde bangs in. She wore a dark gray tube top with a fishnet shirt on top. On her left arm, she wore black and white arm warmer that stopped below her elbows and on her right arm under her wound was a fishnet fingerless glove that went past her wrist a few centimeters. She wore black dickies, a pink studded belt, and gray converse.

In addition, around her neck was a skull beaded necklace and a choker made out of pop can tabs **_(Fo: My twinny Abby owns one! Lub Ya Abby!)_**.

Celo nodded her head '_Yes'_.

Kouga smiled. Kouga lifted her right arm gently and took a real good look at it.

Then the door was heard as it opened, Kouga smiled as he seen Kita and Kagome walking in.

Kagome was holding a small wooden bowl, she handed it to Kouga. Kouga smiled.

"Thank you ladies," he thanked as he took his index and middle finger and made three circles in the green goop.

Then he rubbed his two fingers on Celo's wound.

She winched from the coldness of the goop.

"She's lucky that it was a young demon snake. She would have died when the fangs of an adult demon snake touched her flesh," Kouga said as he began to wrap her arm with medical tape.

Then Kita skipped to Miroku and held out a small brown leather bag on both of her palms and smiled very sweetly.

"Here monk!" she chirped.

Kita had a crush on Miroku and she hides it very well.

"Make sure she takes this every evening for one week." she said.

Miroku takes the bag and puts it with their supplies.

"Oh! And Miroku?" she started to blush a little, but her blush was very easy to miss.

"Yes Lady Kita?" he looked at the young girl in front of him with a warm smile on his face.

"Make sure you pray too okay?" Miroku nodded his head and thanked the young wolf demon.

He then looked over at Inu-Yasha and made a very goofy grin.

"You hear that Inu-Yasha? Celo is going to be just fine," he said cheerfully.

Then Inu-Yasha blushed a little.

Man how he hated not hating his comrades.

"I know that monk! I'm still wondering why the hell she was just standing there when that damn demon was heading straight at her!" he exclaimed.

"Hey it wasn't her fault!" defended Shippo as he stood up.

Kouga looked at the young fox demon.

He was wearing a sky blue unzipped hoodie and an olive green t-shirt that had '_Blink 182'_ **_(Fo: I love 'Blink 182'! 'Dude Ranch' listen to that album! You will love it!)_** written in grey underneath.

He wore baggy dark blue pants and white converse. Shippo's hair was shaggy and a goldish blonde, that almost covered his pointy ears and blue eyes. And his fox like tail waved gracefully as he sat back down on the wooden floor.

Then all of a sudden, Kagome gasped and stood up.

"Guys! I sense a jewel shard and it's coming in fast!" she announced.

Inu-Yasha ran outside first with the _Tetsusaiga_.

Kouga ran to his bed and grabbed his gauntlet that had two copper blades welted on it **_(Fo: Yes, I gave him a gauntlet. If you ever played 'Shadow Hearts: Convent'. His gauntlet looks like Yuri's gauntlet that he begins with in the game.)_** he was the second one out of the wooden cabin.

Then Kita grabbed her nunchucku and ran out with Shippo right behind her.

Then Celo felt a lot better, so she grabbed her cross bow and ran outside with Miroku not far behind her with his monk staff.

Last was Kagome trying to find her arrows.

"Dammit! Where are they!" Kagome cursed.

They were under her big yellow backpack.

She smiled and threw the quiver around her shoulder and went outside.

* * *

Inu-Yasha let his large sword hit the green grass.

"Where is it Kagome?" he said to himself almost in a whisper.

Kouga halted a few feet from Inu-Yasha and his eyes widened and Kouga felt his heart beating a lot faster.

_'That smell...'_ Kouga said in his head, he remembered that smell from earlier today.

Inu-Yasha's blood wanted to fight and he also wanted to release his anger as well.

**"COME OUT!"** he shouted.

All of a sudden with the speed of light, a young girl jumped out of the forest. Her hair was in a sloppy low braid. Her hair color is a light purple, she had a small turquoise tiara and an azure bandanna that was tied in her hair as a hair band and you could see the cloth hitting her shoulder through her hair. She also had three small braids in her hair that had teal and red beads. She wore a teal halter top that had baby blue lace that wrapped around her slender neck. She wore a faded blue jean skirt that was really short, holding her skirt up was a soft pink clothed belt tied in a bow as the cloth hit her left knee. She wore knee high white tights and dark blue combat boots that went up to the middle of her shin. On her leg was a gray leather belt that was holding white bladed daggers. On her left arm, she wore a very pale blue arm warmer that covered her forearm and in the middle of her arm, she wore a golden armband. On her right, arm a glove that matched her top that had a hole for her thumb and a big one for her fingers. Around her neck was a violet ribbon tied in a bow, a necklace that resembled Inu-Yasha s beaded necklace, but hers is sea foam green and instead of teeth and claws hers was small sea shells.

In addition, around her neck was a leather string with an amulet and a bottle with two shards of the _Shikon Jewel_.

She had a very pale blue wolf like tail that was wagging behind her. On her tail, she had a braided bracelet tied in three knots. Also in her hair she had a hair piece made out of pale blue fur with a couple of beads and on the end was a large red feather hitting her shoulder. Her pointed ears are pierced and she wore golden hoop earrings that had three small orange feathers ringed on the hoop. In her hands were not too big and not to small twin blades. Both handles were made out of some kind of jewel and the blades were white steel. And a white mask that resembled a wolf with two yellow slated ovals looked like eyes, a blue rain drop like design is painted on the forehead with two red triangles were on both sides facing up, and two red triangles under the yellow ovals facing down.

The mask had pointed ears on the top and in the middle in made a small smooth point.

Inu-Yasha was not prepared for her speed.

"What the?" he gasped.

Next Miroku, Shippo, Kita, Celo, and Kagome arrived. Kagome saw the shards.

"Inu-Yasha!" she exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha was glad she finally showed up. He sighed.

"Where are the shards Kagome?" he asked as he watched the demon heading straight at him.

"Around her neck!" she yelled as she pointed at the masked demon's necklace.

The masked demon let out a gasp and looked at Kagome.

"_Jae huka tooja penta daa_ **(Translation: You can sense them too!)**!" she spoke.

Everyone gasped. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot. An agonizing scream was heard from the masked demon.

The demon girl was shot in her shoulder.

As the demon girl fell back, her mask fell off before she hit the ground. Everyone stood there stunned.

Where did that shot come from?

When she was lying on the grass Inu-Yasha saw her face. He let out a gasp. She was really pretty, almost like an angel. She had upside down red triangles under both of her eyes and in the middle of her forehead was a blue gem in the shape of a small rain drop.

**"PRINCESS!"**

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: Really cool huh?_**

**_Taichi: Not Really..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'PJ Harvey'._**


	2. Back Where It All Begins

**_Fo: Howdy! I do not and I repeat I do not own 'Inu-Yasha!' However, I would like to introduce Washu (the 'Tenchi' series). She is going to announce the main peeps ages and I only mean the main peeps. Ready?_**

_**Washu: Okay! In caps are Fo's characters she had created. I will start with order of appearance.**_

* * *

**PRINCESS MARY: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)  
**

**Kouga: Appears to be 19 years old (Wolf Demon)  
**

**KITA: APPEARS TO BE 15 YEARS OLD (WOLF DEMON)  
**

**Kagome: 18 years old (Half Human and Half Sage)  
**

**Miroku: 22 years old (Human)  
**

**Inu-Yasha: ****Appears to be ****21 years old (Half Human and Half Dog Demon)  
**

**CELO: 18 YEARS OLD (HALF HUMAN AND HALF SAGE)  
**

**Shippo: ****Appears to be**** 11 years old (Fox Demon)  
**

* * *

_**Washu: That is it for now. Catch you later Fo.**_

_**Fo: Bye Washu! Enjoy the second chapter!**_

* * *

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 2: Back Where It All Began

* * *

**"HAHKIA! (Translation: Princess!)"** a voice of a woman shouted from the forest.

The gang looked every where around them to see who shouted.

"Who the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha mumbled as he look in every direction.

Then Inu-Yasha picked up the wounded demon girl and shook her to wake her up.

"Hey wake up!" he said loudly trying to wake the young demon girl.

She's out cold.

The demon girl's shoulder was bleeding very badly and needed to be tended to quickly.

When Inu-Yasha blinked his yellow eyes, he had some kind of flashback.

* * *

_A young demon girl looked up at a burning village with tears streaming from her sea foam green eyes._

_"Help us." she muttered as she stared at her burning home._

* * *

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped wide open and gasped.

"What the hell!" he said out loud with confusing thoughts running through his head.

He didn't know what he had seen; was it the past or was it the future?

"Put the princess down you asshole!" shouted a demon girl with venom in her voice.

Her skin was darker than Kouga's, she had a small circled teal gem in the middle of her forehead, and her hair was the same color as the demon girl in Inu-Yasha's arms. She wore black sunglasses that covered her eyes and underneath the shades were two red upside down triangles.

Her hair was tied in a very low ponytail **_(Fo: Just like Kikyo's hair! But a lot longer!)_**.

In her hair she had three large orange feathers that served as beads on the tip of her small braids. She wore a navy blue corset that gave her cleavage. She wore jeaned booty shorts and had a rusty chain that served as a belt.

Both of her wrists had very pale blue fur wristbands and her long nails were painted black.

Around her neck was a small blue sapphire. Above her waist was a tattoo of a wolf howling that was curled up that almost looked tribal. She wore black army boots and a violet ribbon that tied into a bow around her left thigh. Her very pale blue wolf like tail swung back and forth as she breathed heavily. In addition, in her hands was a very think chain that had a heavy good sized spiked canon ball on the end that hit the ground.

Behind her was a demon girl that was almost as tall as Kita.

Her skin was not as tan as her fellow demon comrade was and she looked more like a witch or sorceress. Her hair too was a light violet; her hair went past her thighs and had one thin braid that hit the ground. She too had red upside down triangles and in the middle of her forehead was a small circled gem. She wore small pearled earrings and wore an identical sapphire necklace as the demon girl in front of her. She wore a greenish blue halter top with a black vest over the halter top, and gray scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore a light cotton white summer skirt that stopped 2 centimeters above her ankles that had a hole in the back for her pale blue tail. On both of her ankles were pale blue fur bands that were almost like ankle bracelets. She wore lime green sandels on her feet and her toenails were painted an ice blue.

Both of her wrists had at least 56 thin silver metal bracelets.

In her hands she was held a very thick book. In addition, around her waist was a brown belt that had small leather bags attached to it.

She let out a large gasp as she gazed at their '_princess_'.

"Aura! The princess! She's hurt!" she exclaimed in horror as she held her face with her hands dropping her book.

Aura snarled very loudly. Aura glared at Inu-Yasha and hissed.

"You shot the princess! How dare you!" she screamed at him.

This caused Inu-Yasha to take a few steps back.

For some reason when Aura speaks, Inu-Yasha's blood begins to boil.

"Does she remind you of anybody?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"I did no-" Inu-Yasha was cut off by Aura laughing sarcastically at him.

"Shut up! You did too shot her!" she yelled even louder than before.

The others stood there dumbfounded as the two exchanged words.

Kouga sweat dropped and had an annoyed look on his face.

_'Why does this sound so familiar?'_ he asked to himself as he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Put her down you little pansy ass bitch!" she ordered.

Now that made Kouga, Kita, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, Celo, and Inu-Yasha froze. After a few minutes of the silence, Aura growled. She bent down and picked up a pebble, and threw it at Inu-Yasha, hitting the side of his head.

"Hey pay attention when I'm talking to you jackass!" she shouted at Inu-Yasha.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted back.

Inu-Yasha went to move both of his hands to rub his small goose egg.

Then he forgot that he was hold the demon girl and she started to fall.

Inu-Yasha wanted to slap himself for forgetting about the bleeding demon girl.

"It's okay I got her!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed proudly.

Kouga, Celo, Kagome, Kita, Shippo, and Miroku stood speechless as Inu-Yasha hands were on the demon girl's boobs as he was holding her. Kagome sweat dropped.

"You got her alright," she said with sarcasm as she lifted an eyebrow.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome dumbfounded.

"Hrm? What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked down to see what she is staring at.

His yellow eyes widened.

"**AHHHH!** Aura! Look!" exclaimed the other demon girl, as she pointed at Inu-Yasha with her index finger.

"Grr! Jackass… Grr…" Aura snarled as she shook her fist at Inu-Yasha.

'_And they say I'm bad_,' Miroku said to himself with a big goofy smile.

Soon Aura titled her head down a little, so that her bangs hid her black shades. She stood there. She clenched her one hand into a fist and brought her other hand up to her sunglasses. She then took her thumb and index and held the side of the black metal.

"You know….. I hate the smell of dog demons…. And body odor…. Too bad for you '_Fido_'," Aura said with a monotone voice, as she slid her shades off.

As she looked up the white part of her eyes were yellow and her iris were an evil glowing neon orange that sent chills down Inu-Yasha's spin. Something was not right with Aura. And the two other girls. Aura tossed her shades behind her and brought her head up. She snarled as her fangs grew a little bit longer.

Then the wind started to blow and circled all around Aura.

As her violet hair flew around wildly in the wind.

Then pale green stripes **_(Fo: Like Sesshomaru!)_** appeared on Aura's right arm, on both of her cheeks, one on her the right side of her neck, and on her left forearm.

She looked almost like Satan **_(Fo: Not you Abby!)_** himself.

As she brought her left hand up to the front of her face, she looked at Inu-Yasha and clenched her teeth and hissed a little.

"You are a sick man! How dare you touch her in such a way!" she hissed at him making Inu-Yasha shake a little bit.

Inu-Yasha laid the wounded demon girl on the grassy ground gently and looked over at a very pissed off Aura.

'_Why am I afraid of this demon, I know I can take her out in minutes. But why does my body tell me to back away from this fight_?' Inu-Yasha asked himself.

All of a sudden, Aura's left hand was engulfed in a blue flame.

He gasped a little.

**"YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO RAPE OUR PRINCESS? THINK AGAIN JACKASS!"** she screamed as her right hand became engulfed with the same blue flame.

Then Aura charged at him with amazing speed.

She let out a battle cry when her fist hit the _Tetsusaiga_.

Inu-Yasha held his sword to avoid her deadly punch.

"Rape?" he asked in a very serious voice.

Inu-Yasha is above that. She no idea who she is dealing with.

**"DIE!"** Aura responded as she brought her arms above her head and brought them together and did a knuckle hammer on Inu-Yasha's weapon.

The force of both her fist on his blade caused him to drop it.

Then she went to do a roundhouse kick, but Inu-Yasha caught it with his hand.

She smirked showing her fangs. As she brought her arm up lazily and snapped her fingers, causing Inu-Yasha to drop his guard when he felt a fist hit his jaw.

'_Is this bitch a man or something?'_ he asked himself in his head.

He never thought a female demon like Aura could posses such power.

"Stop! It's all a big misunderstanding!" yelled Kagome as she tried to struggle from Kouga's grip on her arm, so she wouldn't get in the middle of this fight and get herself hurt.

Aura did a couple of back flips to her demon comrade, looked at Kagome, and frowned.

"How so? He grabbed her chest and he's covered in her blood!" Aura said very rudely.

Then out of the woods a large white wolf, with a beaded necklace with a large fang in the middle emerged.

He stopped at the exit and looked at all of them.

**"Aura, they didn't injury Princess Angel,"** he said calmly.

His voice sounded like a man in his late 40's. His sea foam green eyes looked as if they had all the knowledge in the world. He wore three thick golden bracelets that jingled when he walks on his front paws. He also had a jaded band wrapped tightly on his back left leg and a blue beaded bracelet on his right back paw. On his tail were three golden leather bands. On his back was a blue and gray woven blanket with brown leather poach on top of it that was made for travelers that use animal transportation.

And under his eyes he black markings that formed an upside down triangle **_(Fo: Think of 'The Crow'! Great movie by the way.)_**.

Aura turned to the large creature and blinked twice and bowed her head.

"Lord Broken Sword **_(Fo: Heh…I'm watching 'Hero' right now. And I can't think of a name that would fit his personality… Broken Sword is the closet…. Look a yeti!)_** we caught them red handed!" she stammered at the white wolf.

Broken Sword walked closer to Aura and sighed.

**"The dog demons are loyal and always full with courage by nature. And they see guns as weapons for dirty fighters."** he said looking at Inu-Yasha.

**"And Aura, I don't see any guns on any of them."** he stated as he looked at Inu-Yasha and the gang.

Inu-Yasha sighed in relief, why doesn't anyone listen to them anymore?

Inu-Yasha walked to the wounded demon girl named Angel. He scooped her up into his arms.

Then she started to mumble and moan causing everyone to turn their attention to the young princess.

Her eyes opened a little.

"S-Sess-Sessh…. Sesshomaru?" she stuttered softly as her eyes closed once again.

Inu-Yasha gasped when he heard his half brother's name.

'_How the hell does she know that rotten piece of crap_?' he said in his head, as he looked at her stunned.

He hated his half brother more than anything. He even hated him more than he hated Kouga.

**"Jade,"** said Broken Sword as he looked at the young girl standing beside him.

She looked over at him.

"Yes my Lord?" Jade responded as she bowed. **_(Fo: Japanese style bitch… Muwhahahahah!)_**

**"Please join the young monk to attend to Princess Angel's injury."** he said as he looked over at Inu-Yasha.

Jade nodded her head and jogged towards Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Inu-Yasha placed Angel into Miroku's arms very gentle, so he wouldn't drop her.

"Inu-Yasha I don't since any evil auras on these demons. They are pure." he said.

On the last three words, Miroku's voice sounded confused and worried. Inu-Yasha noticed it.

"What of it monk?" he snorted.

Miroku shook his head.

"Never mind. It isn't important." the monk responded.

Inu-Yasha left to meet Kagome. Miroku stared at Angel's medium tanned face that was a little dirty from blood and dirt.

'_I think this is fate_,' he said to himself.

Miroku felt it in his gut. Miroku noticed Jade jogging to him. When she was close enough she halted and then smiled warmly at the monk.

"Shall we attend to her wound?" she asked innocently as she gripped her thick book in her arms on her chest.

Miroku nodded his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky and began to ponder.

'_Her voice was so innocent and gentle. I see why she is named 'Angel'. Her voice sounded like one_,' he thought.

Then he looked behind him to see Miroku holding Angel, with Jade and Shippo close behind him heading for the cabin.

As Inu-Yasha walked towards Kagome under a large tree, he saw that she was not alone.

Inu-Yasha frowned when he saw Kouga sitting really close to Kagome.

"Stupid wolf," he grunted as he stared at Kouga.

Man how he hated Kouga.

* * *

_"Mary! Angel!" shouted a woman with long curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes._

_"Queen Cora!" called out a young boy with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail and yellow eyes._

_"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she hugged the young dog demon. _

_She smiled at him; Queen Cora was glad to see that he was alright. _

_She knew they had to escape.  
_

_The young boy hugged her back hard as he can._

_"I'm sorry it's my entire fault, if I was stronger maybe my dad would have helped the varg demons," he hissed. _

_Queen Cora held his face and whipped away a fresh tear with her thumb. _

_She smiled at the young dog demon._

_"Every father loves his mate and child. Your father may have left your mother and you, because he may have felt he did not deserve your love for him. I am sure he wants you to live. And to tell you that he loves you," she said as she petted the sides of his head._

_Then a human solider grabbed her by her hair and pushed Sesshomaru to the ground._

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **she screamed as the man dragged her down the dark hallways**.**_

_**"QUEEN CORA!"** he screamed as he watched Queen Cora being dragged away through the dark halls._

* * *

**"AHH!"** Angel screamed as her sea foam green eyes shot open.

She sat up panting as sweat fell from her forehead.

She looked around to see that she was alone.

_'Yu suc aonj el natima, _**(Translation: It was only a dream,)**_'_ she said to herself as she ran a hand through her lavender hair.

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she yawned a little.

"Huh?" Angel gasped.

She was in some bed and noticed that her hair was untied and she was in a white t-shirt that was too big for her. In addition, she was wearing a pair of PJ bottoms that were also a little too big. Then before Angel knew it, Miroku and Shippo were too close to her face. She blushed a little.

"Hi there! I am Shippo. Glad to see you are okay!" Shippo said.

Miroku pushed the fox demon off the bed.

"Hey!" Shippo growled as he held his nose.

"My, My. You truly are a lovely one. My name is Miroku. What might your name be princess?" he asked in a flirty way.

Angel titled her head and blinked twice as she stared at Miroku and Shippo.

"_Spobo tai Ya_?" **(Translation: Where am I?)** she asked in some kind of language.

Miroku and Shippo sweat dropped.

"She doesn't speak English," said Shippo softly with a frown.

"What?" Miroku mumbled.

Then Jade stepped into the cabin and giggled.

"She asked '_Where am I?'_." said Jade with a smile.

Jade looked over at Angel and smiled even more.

"_Ud nouca meep noc wret tik Gaia Templa_ **(Translation: At least 20 miles from the Earth Temple,)**," Jade said in the same language that Angel had spoken in.

Angel frowned and pounded the pillow on her lap.

"Ack! Poopy, I was hoping it was only 2 miles!" exclaimed Angel as she pouted her lips.

Shippo gasped and looked at the young princess.

"So you can speak English," he said with a grin.

All of a sudden, Jade felt someone groping her butt.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

She looked over to see Miroku caressing her bottom. Jade's face turned beat red.

Then suddenly Miroku was hit on the head by a large boomerang that was none other than Sango.

"Miroku when will you ever learn." she mumbled.

Then Sango let out a sigh.

Angel looked over at the female demon slayer. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail tied with a pink cloth.

Sango wore a pink leather corset and a black leather long sleeve turtle neck underneath. In addition, she wore black matching leather shorts and black combat boots that went above her knees.

"I knew it was a demon slayer that shot me by mistake!" Angel giggled.

Sango gasped.

"I shot you? I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed.

Angel giggled even more.

"It's okay! It was an accident waiting to happen," explained Angel.

"Now I can brag to my sister Mary that I had been shot and lived to tell the tale!" Angel said with a big smile on her face.

Sango sighed. Sango and Kirara were hunting for a rat demon attacking a village. It was pretty close to the wolf demon's territory that anyone could be shot by mistake.

* * *

Outside under the large tree sat Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Kagome, Aura, Kita, Celo, and Broken Sword.

"So you are saying that the jewel belongs to your race?" Kagome asked.

Broken Sword nodded.

He let out a small sigh.

**"That's right. It protects us all from the same demons that destroyed our kingdom 300,000 years ago."** he said as he licked his front paw.

"And your princess?" Kouga asked begging him to continue.

**"You see Princess Angel is on a holy pilgrimage called '_Vi da Makeili'_. She must pray and receive a small medallion from each temple. Her twin sister Princess Mary disapproved of the priest's vision that Princess Angel was to become the varg demon leader. Therefore, Princess Mary left the village 7 weeks ago. I can't say what she is planning."** Broken Sword continued.

"Do you think she is your enemy now?" Kita asked.

Broken Sword was quiet for a few seconds.

**"Yes,"** he said sounding disappointed.

Then Jade walked up and sat beside the large wolf.

"Lord Broken Sword she's awake," Jade said softly.

**"Thank you Jade,"** he responded as he looked at Jade.

Then Angel skipped up to the group and smiled really big.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

Then Angel looked over at Inu-Yasha and smirked.

She walked over to him and smiled in a flirty way.

"Hmm," Angel began to examine his face.

She was inches away from his face. Inu-Yasha blushed.

"What?" he snapped.

Angel grinned showing teeth.

"You're cute!" she exclaimed as she poked Inu-Yasha's nose with her index finger.

Inu-Yasha blushed even harder. Kagome stood up, with a balled up fist.

**"WHAT!"** Kagome screamed as she stood up.

Then she saw Angel giving Inu-Yasha a kiss on his cheek.

"My hero, I think," she whispered into his dog ears.

Now Inu-Yasha is red as a tomato.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: Teehee! Like it…TELL ME DAMMIT!_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Allman Brothers Band'._**


	3. All Down Hill From Here

_**Fo: Hello all! Did you miss me? I sure hope so. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Taichi: You still are an ugly bitch Fo...**_

_**Fo: Bite me Taichi! At least I look good with curly hair!**_

_**Taichi: Skank.**_

_**Fo: Asshole!**_

_**Taichi: Bitch!**_

**_Fo: Douche bag!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**PRINCESS MARY: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)  
**

**Kouga: Appears to be 19 years old (Wolf Demon)  
**

**KITA: APPEARS TO BE 15 YEARS OLD (WOLF DEMON)  
**

**Kagome: 18 years old (Half Sage and Half Human)  
**

**Miroku: 22 years old (Human)  
**

**Inu-Yasha: Appears to be 21 years old (Half Human and Half Dog Demon)  
**

**CELO: 18 YEARS OLD (HALF SAGE AND HALF HUMAN)  
**

**Shippo: Appears to be 11 years old (Fox Demon)  
**

**PRINCESS ANGEL: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)  
**

**AURA: APPEARS TO BE 19 YEARS OLD (VARG DEMON)  
**

**JADE: APPEARS TO BE 18 YEARS OLD (VARG DEMON)  
**

**BROKEN SWORD: UNKNOWN (HALF SAGE AND HALF VARG DEMON)  
**

**Sango: 20 years old (Human)  
**

**Kirara: Unknown (Demon)  
**

**

* * *

**

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 4: All Down Hill From Here

* * *

As a couple hours passed, Angel was sitting on a thick branch in a tree staring at the clear blue sky.

Angel let out a small yawn as she stretched out her arms above her head.

"It's great to be back in my old cloths again," she said out loud to herself as she swung her legs around.

"_Poj_ **(Translation: Hey!)**_!"_ said Aura as she looks up at Angel through her dark sunglasses with a grin on her face.

Angel looked down to her friend and smiled showing her small white fangs and Aura smiled back.

"_Poj jae_ **(Translation: Hey You!)**_!"_ Angel said while smiling and waving to Aura.

"How are you feeling?" Aura asked with worry in her voice as she took off her sunglasses.

"Much better, thanks for asking," Angel said while giving her the thumbs up, Aura smiled up at her princess.

Aura begun to frown when she noticed Kagome and Inu-Yasha coming up the hill.

"_Tidd_...**(Translation: Great...)**_"_ Aura said quietly as Kagome and Inu-Yasha stopped in front of her.

"Princess... It's the mutt... " she said with bitterness in her voice.

"Oh! Kagome and Inu-Yasha!" Angel said as she jumped off of the branch she was sitting on.

Kagome looked at Angel.

"Princess, how is your shoulder?" Kagome asked, Angel giggled and smiled.

"It's still a little sore... Thank goodness I'm half demon, right?" after she said she was half demon Inu-Yasha and Kagome's mouth dropped.

"You are half demon!" Kagome shouted.

Angel nodded her head with a huge smile.

"Alright! That's enough, she is also half human, which means the young princess that almost got killed needs to rest," Aura said with annoyance in her voice, even though she was directing it towards Angel.

"But Aura I feel fine..." Angel whined, Aura rolled her sea foam eyes and wrapped her arm over Angel's shoulder.

"Yea Yea..." she said as she guided the young princess to the cabin.

"I really want to talk to Kagome," Angel begged her bodyguard, Aura shook her head '_no_'.

As Kagome and Inu-Yasha watch the two of them walk away they can still hear Angel begging to stay.

"I worry about you, you know," Aura said and only Inu-Yasha could hear what she said.

_'I wonder what she wants to talk about_?' Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome," he said, not taking his eyes off of Angel and Aura.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked looking a bit worried.

"I've never came across a demon like Broken Sword, Jade, Angel, or Aura," he said in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Kagome wasn't very sure what he meant.

"I want to find out more about them," he said, still not taking his sight off the two girls.

* * *

As Aura and Angel made their way to Broken Sword, Aura smiled.

"Well, I think we should leave tomorrow morning," she chirped as she placed her hands on her hips, Angel frowned.

Broken Sword noticed this.

**"What is it, child?"** Broken Sword asked Angel.

"We don't meet a lot of people these days, it makes me sad a little," Angel said softly.

Jade gave her a comforting hug and laid her head on Angel's good shoulder.

"Me too," Jade said as she pouted her bottom lip, and Angel laid her head on Jade's head.

"Fine! We'll leave tomorrow late afternoon," Aura said as she threw her arms up in defeat, then Angel and Jade shouted with glee and they both jumped on Aura hugging her and kissing her face.

"Thank you, thank you Aura!" Jade and Angel both shouted through each kiss on Aura's cheeks.

"Alright get off," demanded Aura, the two girls did what she said.

**"Aura, I think you should ask the young wolf demon's permission if we could stay or not,"** Broken Sword said as he was sitting up, Aura nodded her head in agreement and then she turned herself around and made her way off to find Kouga.

"Lord Broken Sword, Jade and I found this waterfall and we were kinda wondering if we could check it out," Angel said as she played with her fingers and biting her lip.

**"Just be careful Princess,"** said the large wolf, Angel's smile grew so big, that she made a small squeal.

Angel turned around to her friend Jade and took both of her hands into hers.

"Lets go Jade," she said with so much excitement and Jade responded with a high pitched squeal, the two girls ran towards the forest.

Broken Sword shook his head and made his way towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome up the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle there stood Mary with both of her katanas unsheathed covered in demon's blood. There she stood staring at Naraku; he was wearing a tight jet black suit.

"Naraku, now do you believe that I am Princess Mary!" Mary shouted coldly as her gaze never left Naraku.

"I just wanted to test the varg demon's strength... It's very impressive," he said as he walked towards Mary clapping his hands.

"I need an army," she said as Naraku drew closer to her.

"And you shall receive an army Princess Mary," he said as he lifted up Mary's chin and brought his face so close that his lips were barely touching hers.

"Only on one condition," Naraku said as he gazed into Mary's sea-foam green eyes.

"What condition is that _Lord Naraku_?" she spoke with venom in her tone, Naraku smirked and brought his lips onto hers softly.

"Hiten will be your comrade," he said, Mary bowed her head.

"Done," she said and turned around and started walking towards the forest.

"Princess," Naraku purred, Mary turned around to face Naraku.

"Yes?" she said in her monotone voice.

"I'll be seeing you," he said as he turned around to his castle.

Mary rolled her eyes and continued her way down the valley, all of a sudden Mary stops.

"So, are you going to continue to follow or tell me who you are?" Mary hissed not even turning around.

"My name is Hiten," he said, Mary turned around to see Hiten stepping out of the shadows.

Hiten was wearing a black t-shirt, with a red jacket **_(Fo: Just like Michael Jackson's red jacket from his music video 'Beat It'.)_**, he also wore black leather fingerless gloves, he was wearing black leather pants, and black biker boots.

Mary smirked and sniffed the air.

"I thought I smelt a badger, "she smirked as she stared at the tanned skin demon.

Hiten smirked and walked up to her.

"Not bad... For a half breed," he said as he brushed past her.

"Just stay the hell out of my way," Mary hissed making Hiten laugh.

"Whatever you say," Hiten said as he laughed.

Mary cannot wait till the day when she is a full fledged demon.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: So that was end of chapter four. I'll see you kiddies later!**_

_**Taichi: Slut..**_

_**Fo: Go to hell Tai!**_

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'New Found Glory'._**


	4. One Way Or Another

**_Fo: I don't own 'Inu-Yasha'... Blah, blah, blah... Washu with the peep's ages.., Enjoy!_**

**_Taichi: Geez Fo, don't sound so damn happy.._**

**_Fo: Tai is an ass..._**

**_Washu: Caps means that they belong to Fo!_**

**_Fo: And I like Ramon Noodles!_**

**_Taichi: You are so lame Fo._**

* * *

**PRINCESS MARY: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)  
**

**Kouga: Appears to be 19 years old (Wolf Demon)  
**

**KITA: APPEARS TO BE 15 YEARS OLD (WOLF DEMON)  
**

**Kagome: 18 years old (Half Sage and Half Human)  
**

**Miroku: 22 years old (Human)  
**

**Inu-Yasha: Appears to**** be 21 years old (Half Human and Half Dog Demon)  
**

**CELO: 18 YEARS OLD (HALF SAGE AND HALF HUMAN)  
**

**Shippo: Appears to be 11 years old (Fox Demon)  
**

**PRINCESS ANGEL: ****APPEARS TO BE ****17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)  
**

**AURA: APPEARS TO BE 19 YEARS OLD (VARG DEMON)  
**

**JADE: ****APPEARS TO BE ****18 YEARS Old (VARG DEMON)  
**

**BROKEN SWORD: UNKNOWN (HALF SAGE AND HALF VARG DEMON)  
**

**Sango: 20 years old (Human)  
**

**Kirara: Unknown (Demon)  
**

**Naraku: ****Appears to be ****25 years old (Half Human and Half Baboon Demon)  
**

**Hiten: ****Appears to be ****22 years old and died at the age 21 (Badger Demon)  
**

* * *

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 5: One Way Or Another

* * *

"We would really like it if we could stay for the night," Aura asked Kouga hoping he would let them stay, Kouga looked at her and grinned.

"I don't see it as a problem," Kouga said as he threw on his jacket.

"Thank you Kouga," Aura said as she bowed her head and then ran off to tell Broken Sword the good news.

"You know Kouga, their princess sure is beautiful," Kita teased her older brother, Kouga blushed.

"Kita, I thought you were going to follow the two girls," Kouga said avoiding Kita's comment, though Kouga had to admit Angel is very stunning.

"I am, I just wanna talk to your for a minute," Kita said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What about?" Kouga asked crossing his arms.

"About those demons," Kita said as she looked at her feet.

"Yeah?" Kouga was curious with his sister's question.

"I think we should follow them Kouga," Kita said, Kouga looked at her for a few seconds and nodded his head.

"I agree Kita. Miroku and I were talking about following them in separate parties," Kouga said as he looked over at the monk, who was trying to flirt with Celo.

* * *

Meanwhile at the waterfall Jade and Angel were swimming in the nude.

"Too bad Aura couldn't join us," said Jade as she splashed water at Angel through laughter.

"Yeah I agree with you. She is always so busy!" Angel said as she returned the same splashing treatment to Jade.

"She's just trying to live up to her father's title," Jade said right before she dove underwater.

Aura's father, Titan was the varg demon's general for 100 years and he was the best. Aura has been trying to live up to her father's name since she joined the varg demon army. Aura was chosen by the varg demon elders to protect Angel during her pilgrimage. When Jade emerged from the water she swam to Angel.

"You know Angel there are some cute men here," Jade said in a flirty way, Angel rolled her eyes.

Angel really doesn't have time to think about men, because of her pilgrimage.

"The monk is a perv, the half demon is loud, and the wolf demon didn't even say '_hello'_," Angel said as she turned around onto her back and floated carelessly.

"Do you think about him much?" Jade asked in a sensitive way, Angel stared into the tree tops deep in thought before she dove underwater.

"I take that as a '_yes'_," Jade said to herself softly.

While Angel was underwater she thought about the silver haired dog demon from so long ago.

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku, Kita, and Sango were hiding behind a huge rock, spying on Angel and Jade.

"You know Miroku, I now understand why you came along," Sango said as she glared at Miroku.

"And why is that Sango?" Miroku asked innocently.

"To spy on two naked demons," she said in a monotone voice as she glared at the monk.

Miroku chuckled a bit. Sango knew better.

"No way Sango! I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing! I'm hu-" Miroku was cut of by Kita's hand over his mouth.

"_Shh!_ Would you two stop they'll hear us!" Kita said in a whisper.

Kita knew if they get caught it would be the end of them.

"It's a little late for that,"

Miroku, Sango, and Kita turned around to see a very angry Aura standing right behind them with her hands on her hips.

"We can explain," said Miroku as he held his hands up.

Aura looked at the monk with a frown planted on her lips and then she grabbed him by his black hair and pulled him up to her.

"Save it monk," she said in a monotone voice as she thrrew him into the water making Jade and Angel scream as they duck into the water covering themselves.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"** Angel screamed as she covering her bare breast.

"Aura! What the hell!" Jade shouted at Aura knowing it had of been Aura.

_'Shit! I threw him a little too far_,' Aura slapped the side of her head for forgetting how strong she is.

"Listen, Aura we do have an explanation," Kita said as she stood up.

"You got 20 seconds," Aura said as she crossed her arms.

"It was originally suppose to be me and Sango, but Miroku followed us," she started to explain to Aura.

Aura was getting annoyed with Kita's excuse so far.

"Get to the point!" Aura snapped at her making Kita flinch a little.

"We were checking if you were an ally with Naraku or not." Kita said quickly trying her best to avoid the wrath of Aura.

Aura's eyes got bigger and gave Kita the '_okay-what-kind-of-drugs-are-you-on' _look.

"Who?" Aura said with the same facial expression as she stared at Kita.

Sango and Kita were shocked that Aura doesn't know who Naraku is.

"You don't know who Naraku is?" Sango asked, just to make sure.

"No, I never heard of a Naraku," Aura said in an annoyed tone.

Then the three women heard screams from the watering hole.

"Miroku," Sango grunted as she turned to the watering hole.

"I don't think it's Miroku, Sango," Kita said staring at the direction of the watering hole.

* * *

When they arrived to the water there stood Hiten holding a naked Angel by her hair. Sango looked over at Kita.

"Kita! Go get Inu-Yasha and the others!" shouted Sango, because she knew; asides from Kouga she was the fastest.

Kita did not argue Sango's judgment, she just nodded her head and ran, leaving dust in the wind. Hiten smirked at the two remaining women.

"Their not going to help you," Hiten said as he jerked Angel back by her hair making her scream even more.

"Where is Jade and the monk?" Aura demanded as her eyes started to turn bright orange.

"Jade's underwater and the monk... Well, see for yourself," Hiten said as took a few steps to the side making Angel stumble.

Then walked out Princess Mary, holding Miroku by his hair with the blade of her katana at his neck. Aura was shocked to see Mary. She thought Mary had died.

"Nothing to say Aura?" Mary said mocking Aura, Aura shook her head still stunned seeing her former princess.

"I have nothing to say to you traitor!" Aura screamed as she felt her claws grow, Mary just laughed at her words.

* * *

As Kita made it back to the cabin she was breathing heavily, then Kouga walked up to his sister.

"What's wrong Kita?" Kouga asked with a grin.

"Two demons attacked us we gotta help the others," Kita said through panting, Kouga's smile turned into a frown, then Kouga looked over to Inu-Yasha's direction.

"Hey mutt!" Kouga shouted getting Inu-Yasha's attention.

"What the hell do you want Kouga?" he shouted at him as he made his way up to Kouga and Kita.

"Sango and Miroku needs our help!" Kita exclaimed, without anymore words Inu-Yasha was off, running to the same direction as the watering hole.

"Wait for us!" Kita shouted just before Kouga grabbed her elbow stopping her.

"Kita, go get the others, I'm gonna go follow Inu-Yasha and make sure he doesn't get his ass killed." Kouga said as he released Kita's arm.

"Fine! Just let me tell you something! I'm sick of being the messenger!" Kita said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Kouga just rolled his blue eyes with a smile on his face.

Then Kouga ran off to join Inu-Yasha.

* * *

Back at the watering hole, Aura was standing in battle formation, ready to attack.

"You know you can't win Aura," Mary said making Aura growl like a wild beast.

"I always thought you were a bitch, Mary," Aura said snarling.

"Mary, why are you doing this?" asked Angel as she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Hiten shouted pulling her hair even harder making Angel scream.

"Stop it Dammit!" Aura shouted as she stood there helpless.

"There's noting you can do abut Aura. Hiten and I are going to leave with my sister and before we do I am gonna kill this monk," Mary said as she drew the blade closer to Miroku's neck.

"Let him go," said Inu-Yasha as he walked out of some bushes.

Mary looked at Inu-Yasha and twitched her lips to the side once.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded as she glared at Inu-Yasha.

"Doesn't matter, let go of the monk and the princess or I will cut your head off," Inu-Yasha threatened.

"Nice to see you again, Inu-Yasha," Hiten said as he threw Angel behind him.

Inu-Yasha looked over at Hiten, he was shocked that he was seeing Hiten alive.

"Didn't I kill you?" Inu-Yasha said as he stared at Hiten.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: End of chapter five! I really love writing, it's so much fun! Keep an eye out for my next fanfic for 'Death Note' called 'Angel of Death'. Lots and lots of humor and Oh, and death. Hahaha!_**

**_Veemon: This chapter was named after the song by 'Blondie'._**


	5. Hanging By A Moment

_**Fo: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long! I do not own 'Inu-Yasha'! Enjoy readers!**_

_**Taichi: It's about time -.-**_

_**Fo: Don't make me smack you!**_

_**Taichi: Bring it ho!**_

_**Veemon: Count to three Fo.**_

_**Fo: 1-2-3 *SMACK***_

**_Taichi: DAMMIT FO! THAT HURT!_**

**_Veemon: I didn't mean it like that..._**

**_Fo: I feel better now XD  
_**

* * *

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way 

Chapter 6: Hanging By A Moment 

* * *

"This is going to be fun," Hiten smirked as he picked up his bladed rod from the ground.

"I'll kill you a second time! And this time there will be no way in hell you're coming back!" Inu-Yasha shouted at him.

"Bring it on, mutt," he said mockingly with a smirk on his tan face.

He watched with a curious eye as Inu-Yasha pulled out the _Tetsusaiga_ as he jumped and did a back flip landing in the shallow end of the water.

Then Mary kicked Miroku in the back, making him fall into the water. Mary looked at Aura and smirked.

_"Ya sukka jae tok hitta xu, Aura! _**(Translation: I want you to fight me, Aura!)**_"_ Mary said with a smirk, pointing her blade at Aura.

Aura growled showing her fangs, and then she pulled out her Morning Star as she got into a fighting stance. Aura wanted to show Mary the price of her sins. Aura is certain that she will win. And Mary was certain that she is going to win.

_"Ya'go lock suydic wab el nakaka tyme wab dis. Yim qay tok mocal jae, sim!_ **(Translation: I've been waiting for a long time for this. I'm going to destroy you, traitor!)**_"_ Aura screamed at her as she charged at her with a wave of water behind her as she flew across the body of water with amazing speed.

_"Jae pugo ka hukho! Jae haenm kogob louda xu, Aura!_ **(Translation: You have no chance! You could never beat me, Aura!)**_"_ Mary said with an evil smile as she leaped in the air towards Aura.

Aura let out a battle cry as she swung her weapon at Mary.

* * *

Kouga was running through the forest, he couldn't figure out why he couldn't find them. The wind was throwing off his sense of smell. Then he stopped suddenly; he smelled the air and smirked.

He smelled Inu-Yasha and ran towards the smell.

As Kouga ran, he started to slow down as he heard battle cries echoing throughout the trees.

He gasped as he saw a naked Angel lying on the ground unconscious, he then looked over and saw Inu-Yasha dodging lighting bolts and looked over to see Aura missing her target with her Morning Star.

He then looked over back at Angel.

Kouga crept to the ground and crawled towards Angel.

Angel's sea foam green eyes begin slowly to open as Kouga crawled towards her, she was about to speak when Kouga covered her mouth with his hand and bringing his index finger to his lips making a _'shush'_ sound.

She stared into his sky blue eyes trying to figure out what s he going to do next. Angel's eyes widened as Kouga lifted her up slowly bridal style and took her behind a very large oak tree.

"What's going on?" Angel whispered as she clung to Kouga's neck.

"Just stay quiet," Kouga whispered into her ear as he sat her down and sat beside her, taking off his jacket.

"Here," he said as he handed Angel his jacket.

She realized that she was still naked, the heat started to take over her body.

_"Cpyt! _**(Translation: Shit!)**_"_ she swore along with a few squeaks of embarrassment as she covered her body with Kouga's jacket.

Kouga chuckled a little bit and stood up. Angel looked up at him baffled and titled her head to the side.

"Where you going?" she asked, Kouga looked at her with a smirk.

"I need to help that mutt, before he gets himself killed," Kouga said as he pointed at Inu-Yasha with his thumb.

Angel glared at Kouga.

"Inu-Yasha's a great warrior!" she hissed at him; Angel admired Inu-Yasha and Kouga could see that.

"Whatever you need to believe, Princess," Kouga chuckle and sped off to the battle zone.

Angel watched him run to the war zone as she threw on Kouga's jacket.

"I've got to do something to help!" Angel mumbled as she stood up.

* * *

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Scared of a little thunder?" Hiten taunted as he summoned lighting from his staff.

"You are really pissing me off!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Hiten making him laugh.

Inu-Yasha growled and brought up the _Tetsusaiga_ above his head and tried to take a swing at the demon.

He missed, then he went to take a horizontal swing, then all of a sudden Hiten flew forward taking Inu-Yasha down with him.

"What the hell just happened?" Inu-Yasha swore as he pushed Hiten off of him with the bottom of his feet.

Both Hiten and Inu-Yasha looked over to see Kouga in a fighting stance.

**"KOUGA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** Inu-Yasha shouted at the wolf demon.

"Awe... I'm sorry? Did I make the puppy fall?" Kouga teased.

"I'm going to beat your ass for that, Kouga!" Inu-Yasha shouted at him with anger.

Hiten shook his head violently and jumped away from Inu-Yasha and Kouga doing a couple back flips onto a very thick branch.

He looked at the two and growled and then smirked.

Inu-Yasha was getting irritated with Kouga; he knew he had a great shot to defeat Hiten, but Kouga ruined his chance to do so.

**"KAGURA!"** Hiten shouted as loud as he could into the trees.

Mary and Aura stopped fighting and they both looked up at him.

"What's going on Hiten!" Mary shouted, then Mary felt a huge gush of wind.

"We can't win this fight, Princess," he said to her with a worried expression in his eyes.

Mary shook her head in confusion, she knew Hiten was right, but why is a shouting _'Kagura'_?

Mary didn't understand want he's planning.

"What are you talking about!" Mary screamed, Mary never back down from a fight.

Then out of no where Miroku and Jade crawled out of the water, Aura dropped her attention on Mary and ran to the naked Jade.

"Jade!" Aura called out as she picked up Jade's cloths off of a log.

_"Yim ara, Aura..._ **(Translation: I'm okay, Aura...)**_"_ she said in her native tongue as she coughed a little bit.

_"Pobo, qoda boccom, _**(Translation: Here, get dressed,)**_"_ Aura said softly in the same language that Jade was speaking, handing her the bundle of cloths.

Aura looked at Miroku and started to raise her hand towards his back, Miroku flinched thinking she was going to hit him. Instead she patted him on the shoulder.

_"Lepo Tilla, _**(Translation: Stupid Monk,)**_"_ she said softly with a smile at the monk.

Miroku sighed and smiled back, he figured whatever Aura just said, had to be something nice. Then Sango and Kirara ran to Miroku's aid.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" she asked as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I am now," Miroku purred as he groped her butt, Sango's face turned a deep red.

Sango whacked him across the face, leaving a hand print.

"I should have known you were going to do that!" Sango growled, then the two gasped when they both felt a demonic wind.

"Naraku?" Miroku gasped and looked around as he felt demonic energy surged through his body.

"Miroku?" Sango spoke as she gave the monk a worried glance.

"This aura? It's almost identical to Naraku's..." Miroku said, Aura and Jade looked at the monk.

Aura growled at Miroku in annoyance.

"Again! With the _Naraku_ bullshit." Aura said as she rolled her sea foam green eyes.

Jade grabbed her comrade's tan shoulder, Aura looked at her friend.

"Aura, Mary's new companion said something about _'Angel will make Naraku very, very happy'_. I don't think this is a mere luck of the cards," Jade said as she tried to remember before Hiten swiped Angel from the water and Mary tying her to a rock underwater and taking Miroku hostage.

_"Spud ubo dunry ulaed, Jade?_ **(Translation: What are you talking about, Jade?)**_"_ Aura asked with annoyance in her voice, Jade sighed and looked at her.

"They want Angel, Aura!" Jade answered, Aura growled.

"Over my dead body!" Aura exclaimed with a snarl and grunted as she felt the wind grew stronger and stronger.

"Well, well...This is what a varg demon looks like," said a seductive woman's voice as she looked down at Mary.

Mary looked up beside Hiten and saw a female demon. She was stunning; her black her was in a high sloppy bun, her seductive dark make up made perfect contrast with her pale skin and her blood red eyes. The woman was wearing a skin tight black Chinese dress with a golden fan design on the end of the dress, along with skin tight black gloves, black heels that strapped around her ankles and she had black dangly earrings.

"Hiten! Who the hell is this cunt!" Mary shouted at him as she took a samurai fighting stance.

"My name is Kagura," she purred as she flipped her fan open in front of her flawless face.

Then Inu-Yasha let out a growl as he stared at Kagura.

"You reek of Naraku!" Inu-Yasha shouted at her.

"What was that?" Kagura frowned at the half demon and brought her fan up and swiped down with a _'hmp'_ and all of a sudden there were winds that were sharper than blades thrusted in Inu-Yasha and Kouga's direction.

They dodged them with ease landing in the same area as Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Aura, and, Jade. As the blades crashed into the earth where Inu-Yasha and Kouga were standing, Hiten heard something wiz by his ear.

He looked over and saw an arrow sticking out of the tree and he then looked behind him and saw Kagome, Celo, Shippo, Broken Sword, and Kita standing in a group.

Celo was holding a crossbow and was adding another arrow to the bow.

Hiten growled and brought his golden staff to the air.

"Mary, we have to get back to Lord Naraku!" he called out to her.

"You damn right we do!" she said, Hiten knew that she was pissed; he looked over at Kagura.

"Kagura, have some fun," Hiten said with a smirk before he jumped on a cloud that flew by the tree.

Mary jumped onto the branch and then onto the cloud with Hiten.

"I'm going to have a long chat with your lord," Mary whispered angrily into Hiten's ear.

Mary felt like Naraku betrayed her somehow. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Hiten smirked and looked up back at Kagura with a serious look.

"You got this?" he asked as he looked at her; Kagura smirked and let out a _'heh'_.

The cloud darted into the bright blue sky leaving Kagura to fight the three parties. The demon looked at Celo and smirked; Kagura brought up her fan above her head and swung her arm down and a huge gust of wind attacked Kagome, Celo, Shippo, Broken Sword, and Kita. As Inu-Yasha watched the winds just seconds away from killing his friends he started to panic. Then suddenly there in a small brush was a bright blue light, Inu-Yasha looked at the light and then the two female varg demons.

_'They are not even fazed by that light... Do they know what that light is?'_ Inu-Yasha's thoughts said as he looked back at the light.

Aura and Jade both stood up with their hair floating in the air gracefully; both of their sea foam eyes had changed to a bright orange and their stones on their necklaces were shining in the same bright blue light. Kouga noticed it too, he looked over at Broken Sword and saw that he too had the same orange eyes and a glowing gem around his furry neck.

**"KAAAAAAAAAGOME!"** Inu-Yasha shouted at the top of his lungs, he knew he wouldn't make it on time to save them.

He was sure that his friends were going to perish and that scared him.

Before the winds could tear Kagome and the others apart the winds dissipated. Kagome and the others unshielded themselves with their arms and they were stunned that they were still alive. Kagura was pissed, she looked around for a reason why her winds had died down.

"What the hell just happened!" Kagura exclaimed as she looked around as she growled.

Then Angel floated out of the brush with her hair floating in the air with so much grace; she was nude again.

Her body was extremely pale, almost white and she was covered in pastel blue marks that resembled Aura's marks when she transformed; her whole eyes were a bright blue, her gem in the middle of her forehead was producing the bright light, and the amulet and the _Shikon Jewel_ that was around her neck was glowing and levitating.

"How _dare_ you! Your life is mine!" Kagura hissed at Angel.

Kagura growled and swung her fan again and blades of wind came after Angel; Kouga went to jump and try to save her, but he was stopped by Aura grabbing him by his elbow.

"Aura! That demon wench is going to kill your princess!" Kouga exclaimed trying to get free from Aura's grasp.

Aura didn't say a word, her eyes were on Princess Angel.

"Kouga I think it would be wise if we didn't intervene," Miroku said; Kouga growled in defeat, he knew he wasn't getting free.

"There is so much power surging from her," Sango said as she gazed at Angel with fear in her voice.

"I think she maybe stronger than Inu-Yasha and Naraku... Combined!" Miroku exclaimed; Sango and Kouga gasped at his words.

As the gust of wind were inches away from Angel; she held out her arms and tilted her head back with a loud gasp and the amulet's light grew brighter. A giant light pale blue force field surrounded her and the blades crashed into the force field not even touching her. Kagura was stunned and she grew even more angrier.

_"He jae nouj kas, jae cunn lo tubom,_ **(Translation: If you leave now, you shall be spared,)**_"_ Angel said in a monotone.

This pissed Kagura off.

"Just die already!" Kagura growled in her throat and swung her fan once again, but was stopped when Angel lifted her hand up and the water from the waterfall crashed into Kagura knocking her off the tree.

Kouga stared at Angel wide eyed, he couldn't believe what just happened; he's never seen so much power in his whole life. Kagura moaned as she stood up; she stared at Angel and realized there was no way she can win this fight.

"I'll see you around," Kagura smirked as she pulled a small feather from her bun and threw the feather into the air and it grew larger and jumped in it flying away.

"Hey! She's getting away!" Kita exclaimed as she pointed at Kagura.

**"There's no point chasing after her. She knew she had no chance for victory today,"** Broken Sword said as he watched Kagura escape.

"Who was that demon?" Shippo asked out loud; no one was sure who Kagura was.

Suddenly the bright light faded away and Angel reverted back to her normal self as she fell to the ground slowly. Inu-Yasha and Kouga were the first ones by her side, followed by Aura, Jade, and Broken Sword. Angel was on her knees covering her naked breast with her arms with her forehead on the ground breathing heavily. Inu-Yasha knelt down placing his hand on her bare back rubbing it slowly.

"Angel?" he spoke gently, he was a little afraid of her.

Angel glanced over at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Inu-Yasha?" she spoke softly and leapt into his arms.

Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do; he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her hair. Inu-Yasha gasped when he saw Kagome walking up to them; he knew that Kagome got jealous when Angel gave him a kiss on the cheek, he didn't want her mad at him. Kagome gave him a smile, letting him know that it's okay. Inu-Yasha brought his attention back to Angel, he could feel her shaking. Aura knelt down and rested her hand on Angel's shaking shoulder.

"Angel we must carry on. Now that Mary has returned, we must make haste!" Aura whispered to Angel, Angel looked at Aura for a spilt second and buried her head back into Inu-Yasha's chest as she tightened her grip on Inu-Yasha's waist.

Angel felt safe in Inu-Yasha's arms; he reminded her someone she once loved. Aura sighed and stood up and looked at everyone's faces. She could tell that they were afraid of Angel's power; it made her sick to her stomach. Jade placed a hand on her shoulder; Jade knew what Aura was thinking, she was thinking the same thing. Aura looked over at Jade with a frown.

_"Coj cuu ec u mono,_ **(Translation: They see us as monsters,)**_"_ Aura said with sadness in her voice as she looked at Angel, Jade was thinking the same thing.

Aura knew they had to leave quickly before anyone starts asking questions about Angel and the varg varg demons had to be left as a myth.

Their survival depends on it!

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Sorry that it was kinda lame, I've been pushing my writers block out of my noggin. Hey! My bestest friend in the whole wide world is doing some fan art for this fic! I'll send you a link when she sends me one! **_

_**Taichi: She draws really good!**_

_**Fo: Doesn't she!**_

_**Veemon: I can't wait to see them!**_

_**Fo: Me too!  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Lifehouse'.**_


	6. The Leaving Song

**_Fo: Hi all! First thing first! I do not own 'Inu-Yasha'!_**

**_Taichi: Ain't that the truth,,,.._**

**_Fo: Shut the hell up!_**

**_Veemon: Come on guys, don't start..._**

**_Fo: No! I'm tired of him bringing me down. I already had some moron telling me that I'm a hack!_**

**_Veemon: You don't have to take it on Tai._**

**_Fo: Yes I do!_**

**_Veemon: Ummm... Why?_**

**_Fo: Because he's in hitting range._**

**_Veemon: That's not fair, Fo..._**

**_Fo: It is now!_**

**_Ryuk: Washu? _**

**_Washu: Yes Ryuk?_**

**_Ryuk: Do you want to do the honors?  
_**

**_Washu: Sure... CAPS belong to killer over there._**

* * *

**PRINCESS MARY: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)**

**Kouga: Appears to be 19 years old (Wolf Demon)**

**KITA: APPEARS TO BE 15 YEARS OLD (WOLF DEMON)**

**Kagome: 18 years old (Half Sage and Half Human)**

**Miroku: 22 years old (Human)**

**Inu-Yasha: Appears to be 21 years old (Half Human and Half Dog Demon)**

**CELO: 18 YEARS OLD (HALF SAGE AND HALF HUMAN)**

**Shippo: Appears to be 11 years old (Fox Demon)**

**PRINCESS ANGEL: APPEARS TO BE 17 YEARS OLD (PART SAGE, PART HUMAN, AND PART VARG DEMON)**

**AURA: APPEARS TO BE 19 YEARS OLD (VARG DEMON)**

**JADE: APPEARS TO BE 18 YEARS Old (VARG DEMON)**

**BROKEN SWORD: UNKNOWN (HALF SAGE AND HALF VARG DEMON)**

**Sango: 20 years old (Human)**

**Kirara: Unknown (Demon)**

**Naraku: Appears to be 25 years old (Half Human and Half Baboon Demon)**

**Hiten: Appears to be 22 years old and died at the age 21 (Badger Demon)**

**Kagura: Appears to be 24 years old (Baboon Demon)**

* * *

Inu-Yasha: Love Will Find A Way 

Chapter 7: The Leaving Song 

* * *

Angel sat on top of the hill staring off into the sunset.

Aura and Jade were packing up to continue on with the pilgrimage.

She looked over at Kagome and Sango and saw them both glancing at her, she knew they were talking about her.

Angel sighed as she stood up and closing her sea foam green eyes as the wind blew through her lavender hair.

"Angel," said Kouga as he stared at her.

He had questions for her that needed answers.

Angel turned to him with a smile.

"Kouga! Hi!" she greeted as she walked up to him.

Then suddenly she fell into Kouga, wrapping her arms around his back.

Kouga blushed when Angel gave him a hug. He didn't expect that.

Angel brought her arms up and squeezed around his neck as she rested her head against his collarbone.

"Angel?" he said her name, he was hesitate to touch her.

He didn't know why, but Angel gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Please, let's just stand like this for a little bit," Angel said softly as she closed her sea foam green eyes, Kouga sighed and squeezed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him by the small of her back.

They stood like that, that seemed like hours, before Kouga let out a sigh.

"Angel, I need to ask you something," Kouga said, Angel pulled back and looked up at him with a sadden frown.

"What are you?" he asked as he glared at her, Angel sighed as she left Kouga's strong arms.

Angel walked over to the big oak tree and had her back facing Kouga.

She was silent for a minute, letting the wind breeze through her lavender hair.

"I was afraid you might ask that," Angel said as she looked up at the orange sky.

"You're not a human or a demon are you?" he said as he glared at her.

Angel sighed and turned to Kouga with a sadden smile.

"Yea," she said softy with a smile, Kouga looked at her and chuckled in disbelief.

"Then what are you?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm a Sage, an ancient race from the beginning of time on my mother's side. The Sages are the ones who created the _Shikon Jewel_, and Sages are the only ones who could purify the jewel and see it." she answered as she stared at Kouga with a frown.

Kouga started laughing in disbelief as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this.

"Are Aura, Broken Sword, and Jade Sages as well?" he asked, the princess shook her head _'no'_.

"No they're not, but Broken Sword is part Sage though," Angel said as she looked to the side, Kouga couldn't believe there was another race besides humans and demons.

"What about on your father's side?" he asked uncrossing his arms as he walked closer to her.

"As far as I know he was half human and half varg demon," she said as she looked at the ground.

"You never met your father?" he asked her calmly as he took a seat next to her.

Angel took a seat on the ground and thought to herself before answering Kouga's question.

Angel shook her head _'no'_ with a sadden small on her lips.

"I was told by the varg elders that he was a great leader, even though he was a _hapa_ _**(Fo: Hapa is Hawaiian for half.)**_, I never met him," she said as she looked down at her boots.

Angel sighed a little and looked up at the orange sky with a sad smile.

"Sometimes I would imagine what he's like; does he look like Mary and me? Did he love my mother? Did he love my sister and me? Stuff like that," she said as she gave Kouga a sweet smile.

Kouga looked at her debating whether or not to believe her or not.

"What about you Kouga? Did you know your father?" Angel asked, Kouga smirked.

"Yea I did, he was a leader and a great one," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Angel smiled as she stood up with Kouga doing the same.

"Kouga... It was really a pleasure meeting you," she said as she extended her hand.

Kouga smiled and extended his hand too.

They both shook each others hands and their eyes locked together.

"Till we meet again, Angel" he said softly with a smile.

"I don't think that's possible Kouga," she said with teary eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Once my pilgrimage is over, I go back to my home and that will be it..." she answered as her hand went to her side.

Angel felt her heart breaking, she knew that this pilgrimage is and it is the only thing that she has to look forward for an adventure.

Angel smiled and turned around and started walking towards her party leaving Kouga behind.

Kouga watched with a sadden stare as she left trying to wonder what she meant by that they'll never meet again.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary was back at Naraku's castle. Mary felt that Naraku had betrayed her by him sending Kagura. Naraku had a lot of explaining to do.

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE, NARAKU!"** she screamed at him as she pointed her blade at Naraku's neck.

"Mary... Kagura is apart of your party," he said as he looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"You're a damn liar, Naraku. You sent her to spy on me!" she exclaimed at him, Naraku glared at her and let out a _'hmp'_.

Naraku stood up slowly with Mary's blade still pointing at him dangerously and he lashed out at her neck slamming her to the hard palace wall. Mary gasped as she dropped her katana as her feet dangled in the air. Naraku glared into her eyes as she struggled. Mary growled as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"You dare attack **ME!**" Mary screamed at him.

"Shut up," he said coldly.

Mary growled as she glared at Naraku, she knew he was far stronger that she was.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary you have a lot to learn," he said as he brought his lips to hers.

He gave her a small peck on the lips before he released her. Mary rubbed her neck as she glared daggers at him.

"You were never interested in my crusade, were you?" she asked as she picked up her katana off the floor.

When she didn't her him answering her she got annoyed and chucked her katana at him in a fit of rage. Naraku spun around as he caught the oncoming blade and threw it back at her. Mary's sea foam green eyes widened as she dodged the blade with ease as she ducked to the floor.

"You only wanted my sister's powers," she hissed at him as she glared at him.

"I know of your military skills and your unique power, and that's why I chose you, Mary." he said calmly as he sat back down on his pillows.

Mary's unique powers like other varg demons consisting of creating and controlling fire, breathing underwater, controlling water, calling forth the dead, send the recently departed to their afterlife, creating barriers, and amazing strength and speed.

All of those powers Naraku could use for his advantage.

"Whatever..." Mary mumbled as she yanked her katana from the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha seemed depressed after Angel and her party had left. Kagome saw him sitting by the oak tree like a dog just staring off at the direction where Angel and her party had headed. She decided to see if there is anything to do to cheer him up.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said softly, Inu-Yasha look up at her.

He looked very sad and it broke Kagome's heart. She took a seat next to him bringing her knees close to her chest.

"Inu-Yasha, you knew we will never see them again," she said, Inu-Yasha sighed as he looked over at her frowning.

"I knew that Kagome! She was the second half demon we ever encountered..." he said as he looked off into the forest.

Kagome gazed at he him, he was right, other than Naraku, Angel and Mary were the only half demons they have ever encountered. She knew Inu-Yasha felt alone in the world. Kagome stood up and smiled as she looked at the half dog demon.

"Hey Inu-Yasha..." she said getting Inu-Yasha's attention.

"Yea?" he uttered as he looked up at her.

"Let's go find them," she said with a huge smile.

Inu-Yasha smiled at Kagome, he was so lucky she cared this much about him. Inu-Yasha stood up and smiled at Kagome. He grabbed her body throwing her into his body as he embraced her into a hug.

"Thank you Kagome," he whispered into her dark hair.

"Your welcome Inu-Yasha," Kagome said as she hugged him back.

* * *

Kita decided to track down Angel and her party without anyone knowing. She was curious about the four and she felt that Angel could defeat Naraku once and for all.

As she ran through the thick forest she noticed three quick flashes beside and stopped and as did the three flashes ahead of her.

It turned out to be Kouga and his two best friends Hakkaku and Ginta. Hakkaku had a bleached blonde Mohawk and he was wearing black leather Native American styled pants, a brown t-shirt, a black leather Native American styled coat, and black and red converse. While Ginta had black hair with light violet streaked bangs that were pushed back and he was wearing light blue girl pants, black combat boots, a long sleeved black shirt with a red skull, a thin chain around his neck that went past his collarbone and an army camouflage jacket. Kouga had his arms crossed as he glared at his baby sister. Kita smiled nervously as she waved at the three wolf demons.

"Hi boys," she greeted meekly, Kouga wasn't amused as he glared at his sister.

"What is wrong with you Kita!" he said sternly glaring at his sister.

Kita sighed and walked over to the three demons.

"Like it or not, we need those four if we are going to have any chance going up against Naraku," she said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"What she talking about Kouga?" Ginta asked as he looked over at his leader.

Kouga glared at Kita and looked over at Ginta.

"Nothing," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kita was shocked that her brother was playing dumb, she knew that he knew that Angel and her party were stronger than they were.

"Oh, c'mon Kouga! You damn well know that Angel is stronger than you and Inu-Yasha!" she shouted at him.

"Kita! You have no idea what your talking about!" Kouga shouted back at Kita.

Kouga was wrong, Kita knew exactly what she was talking about.

"There's more than your stupid revenge Kouga!" she yelled at him as she pushed her brother.

"It wasn't just your people that got killed! They're were mine, Hakkaku, and Ginta's too!" she yelled almost in tears.

Kouga looked into his sisters eyes and sighed as he remembered that night when Naraku had sent one of his puppets of himself and Kagura to his mountains and slaughtered almost all of the wolf demons; only Kouga, Kita, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame survived. He vowed revenge against the two demons.

"Kita... We don't know if we can trust them." Kouga said calmly as he stared at Kita.

"Well... **I TRUST THEM!**" she screamed in tears at him as she ran forward.

"Dammit!" Kouga cursed as he watched as Kita ran off.

"Kouga? Is it true that this _'Angel'_ could defeat Naraku?" Hakkaku asked with a smile as he stared at his leader.

Kouga sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Maybe... I'm not sure," Kouga answered honestly.

"Well, Kouga, I think we should give Angel a shot," Ginta said.

"You don't understand, she won't fight him..." he said as he shook his head.

"Why the hell not!" Ginta exclaimed in shock.

"She's on a some kind of journey to keep her people alive," Kouga explained, Ginta and Hakkaku looked crushed.

Kouga sighed and looked at his men and smiled at them. He had caved in. He was going to go after Angel after all.

"You two go find Ayame and tell her to meet Kita and me at the old temple 20 miles from here, I'll talk to Angel," he said as he uncrossed his arms.

They both smiled and nodded their heads and they both ran off to their home.

Kouga sighed with a smile on his face and darted of for his little sister.

Hopefully Kita is right about Angel...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I hoped you liked it! I know I did! New rule... If you're going to bitch at my typing... Don't bother! I have OCD and it this is the only way I can write without driving me nuts. You guys are not here to grade me on my grammar you're here to read! Now you know why all my fics are weird maybe I'll stop getting flames... By the way this chapter was named after the song by 'AFI'.**_


	7. Shadow Of The Day

**_Fo: Hi bitches! _**

**_Washu: Fo that wasn't nice._**

**_Fo: That's not offensive. I could have said skank ass ho! _**

**_Washu: OMG Fo!_**

**_Taichi: Told you so Washu..._**

**_Fo: WHAT! _**

**_Taichi: That you are a bitch..._**

**_Fo: Am not! _**

**_Bob: *sigh* This is getting real old... _**

**_Fo: WHO ASKED YOU BLUE BALLS! _**

**_Duncan: HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMFG that was too epic! _**

**_Bob: GLITCH! HOG TIE! _**

**_Duncan: Bob! You ass! I'm going to kill you! _**

**_Veemon: *sigh* Fo does not own 'Inu-Yasha'._**

**_Fo: Don't forget to review ^^ No flames!_**

* * *

InuYasha: Love Will Find A Way 

Chapter 7: Shadow Of The Day

* * *

Princess Angel looked around the large temple in amazement.

She had no idea that the Earth Temple will be this big.

From the outside it seem so small, but when she came in it was almost like a palace. Angel imagined what the temple would of looked like in it's prime.

She looked around and saw that no one hasn't been here in some time.

It looked like it was forgotten over time. However, not to her people; she did saw rare flowers that only come from her home. They were a three petal bright blue plant with pink and yellow stripes on the inside. The flower had great meaning to the varg demons. After the end of the war 300,000 years ago, a single flower bloomed from the rubble of the varg city.

They named the flower _Diyas_ that meant _'Everlong'_ in the varg demon s native tongue.

It brought hope back to the dwindling varg demons and afterwards they started to rebuild their home. In addition, left their former lives to live in secret from the rest of the world. By the looks of them, some varg demons came and visit about a week ago. Princess Angel smiled as she bent down and picked up the withered plant; she missed her home so much.

She has never been away from her home before, but this is what she always wanted...

Aura walked up next to her and placed her hands on her hip as she took in her surroundings of the temple.

"_Jae jukkat?_" **(Translation: You nervous?)** Aura asked her princess in her native tongue.

Aura cared for her so much; Angel was like the sister she never had.

She was so afraid that the spirits will not accept her prays.

She had no idea what would be in store for them when they would reach the sacred chamber.

Aura too never been outside of her city as well.

So this was all new to the young varg demon also...

"_Tittle..._" **(Translation: Little... )** Princess Angel said as she let out a sigh.

She was scared; a part of her did not want to do it, but she knew it had to be done.

Here people depended on her pilgrimage.

Aura sighed as she looked back at Broken Sword.

"_Ubo jae hara'j tizz po?_" **(Translation: Are you sure she's ready?)** she asked with a concerned look on her tanned face.

Broken Sword nodded his head, however Aura was not very convinced. Aura didn't want her princess to go through with this. Jade walked up to her comrades and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

_"Ya tinka jae huka ho yu..."_ **(Translation: I think you can do it... )** Jade said as she gave her princess a reassuring smile.

Angel looked over at her friend with a sadden smile; Aura saw the sadness on her face, and it really upset her. Aura snorted and crossed her arms over her busty chest as she walked over to their bags. Jade walked over to her female comrade; she wanted to remind her what Angel's pilgrimage is at stake if Angel does not complete it.

"_Hilda's wit jae! Jae pipa Angel lola tok compata sil vi da,_" **(Translation: What's with you! You know Angel has to complete her pilgrimage,)** Jade whispered to Aura.

Jade didn't understand why Aura was acting like this. Aura ignored her comrade; her temper got the best of her, yet again.

She pulled out Angel's ceremony robe and threw at Jade.

Jade was shocked about Aura's sudden angry as she caught the white robe. Jade sighed and made herself smile as she walked over to Angel. Jade would deal with Aura later, but she had to get Angel ready for the ceremony.

_"Clee..."_ **(Translation: Here...)** Jade spoke as she handed the robe to Princess Angel.

Angel took the white fabric and ran her fingers along the cloth.

She looked heart broken as she smiled at Jade.

_'I'm sorry...'_ Angel said in her head as she turned to a pile of rubble.

* * *

Kouga ran as fast his legs his go towards the Earth Temple; he figured his sister was already there. He could not help but wonder why Angel did not want to let go before they departed. It went over and over again in his head. He could not understand why she was so affectionate to people she just met. As his mind wondered about Angel's and the rest of her party's departure, he smirked when he saw his sister and the Earth Temple came into view. Kouga saw his sister peeping into the entrance of the Earth Temple.

"Kita!" he shouted her name as he continued to run.

Kita saw her brother running towards her; she stood up on her tippy toes and waved to here brother.

"Kouga their inside!" she exclaimed; Kouga grinned as he started to walk in.

"Hey what about me!" Kita explained as she shouted at her older brother.

"Stay out there and wait for the others!" he shouted back at her as he continued to walk.

"I'm sick of being the messenger!" she shouted to her brother.

* * *

As Kouga made his way into the temple, he picked up Angel's scent and started to follow it through a long dark hall. It felt like he was walking for miles until he started to hear voices coming from a room just ahead. He moved a dirty old royal blue drape to the side as he entered the room. There he met Aura's fist ramming him in the jaw; Kouga fell to the ground and had Aura's foot on top of his head.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!"** she screamed at him as she pulled him up by his raven black hair.

Kouga was irritated that Aura made him eat dirt.

**"NO! AND RIGHT NOW I REALLY DON'T CARE!"** Kouga shouted at Aura as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Then suddenly there was a faint scream coming from another room. Kouga ran to the room and tried to open a huge stone door where the screams of Angel were coming from.

**"STOP THAT!"** Jade yelled at Kouga as she ran up to him.

Kouga ignored her as he presided to open the door.

"She'll die if you open this door!" Jade said as she pulled on Kouga's waist.

All of a sudden, a giant light shined through the door and Kouga and Jade were blasted to the other side of the room. The two rubbed their heads when they watched the light started to dim.

**"She's done it..."** Broken Sword said as a female figure appeared in the light.

Aura, Jade, and Kouga saw the figure drew closer; Kouga was in total _'awe'_ from the vast beauty of the blue light.

The light felt so calming and at peace, Kouga could not take his eyes from it. As the light started to dissipate, the figure was reviled to be Princess Angel. Kouga saw that she was wearing a white rob that hung loosely and did not cover the sides of her breast and it was tied with a blue sash around her waist.

She was walking down the stairs with her hands collapsed together in pray and she was humming a tune that sounds ancient and sacred.

She stopped on the third step and opens her sea foam green eyes with a weak grin.

"I've done it..." she said weakly as she lifted her robe to revile a green symbol on her left foot.

Jade smiled when she saw the tattoo on Angel's foot and Aura looked at the princess in shock. Angel then noticed Kouga in the room; her energy changed to glee.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him to give him a big hug.

Kouga looked at her weird as she hugged his waist.

"I'm so glad you're here! You wanted to show me that weird rock formation didn't you!" she chirped as she winked at him.

Kouga was confused he did not know what she was talking about.

"Now go on! Show me!" she chirped as she pulled him to the exit.

Jade did not like this at all as she proceeded to walk over to the two, but was stopped by Aura grabbing her elbow; Jade gave her bewildered look as she yank her arm from Aura's grasp.

"C'mon Jade let her live a bit," Aura said with a warm smile on her tan face.

Jade caved in as she looked at Aura with a smile on her lips.

"Alright," she said as she smiled at her comrade.

* * *

Angel led Kouga out to a meadow in the middle of the temple. Kouga was stunned as he took in the environment; he had no there was a meadow in the temple. He watched as Princess Angel spun around with her arms wide open while she giggled.

"Isn't it beautiful here!" she exclaimed as she continued to spin.

Kouga smiled as he watched her spin, she was so carefree.

She stopped and fell on her back giggling as she played with the beautiful _Diyas_.

Kouga sat down beside her and picked one of the enchanting blue flowers.

"I never have seen a flower like this before. Their very beautiful," Kouga said as he gazed at the memorizing plant.

Angel sat up with a smile and plucks the flower from Kouga.

"Their called _Diyas_, they only grow in my home and the temples," she said as she gave the flower back to Kouga.

"They mean _'Everlong'_. And they mean a lot to my people. It's said if you give one to a person you love your destinies will be intertwined for all entirety," she explained as she watched Kouga gaze into the petals.

"Also at night they let out a bright light mimicking the stars above. And people believe they are the sprits of the departed coming back to our world," she continued.

"Angel... What's your home like?" he asked as he looked at the princess.

Angel smiled brightly as she scooted herself in front of the young wolf demon.

"Eden is beautiful! Our water is so clear and the food is amazing!" she said excitedly.

"Could you take me there someday?" he asked her with a grin on his face.

Kouga saw her cheery expression change to sorrow.

She stood up and looked foreword; she didn't say anything for a moment before she looked down at Kouga.

"I don't think that's possible Kouga,"

* * *

Mary had it with Naraku's tricks; she wanted to show him she was no push over. Therefore, she decided to make a new ally.

Sesshomaru...

She followed his scent after she left Naraku's palace and she was surprised that the dog demon didn't kill her on sight.

She was staring at him with desperation; Sesshomaru was wearing a black t-shirt, a black trench coat with fur on the collar, a pair of black tight jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

They were both sitting in a demon bar in a table in the back so they wouldn't be bothered.

"So your sister started her pilgrimage?" he asked coldly.

"Yes... And Naraku wants her as a bride so he can gain all access to the Grand Varg powers," she said; Sesshomaru's expression did not change much expect for his eyes narrowing.

"The priestess said you would help me if Naraku betrays me," she said as she crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru did not say anything he brought his hands to his mouth and was lost deep of memories of his first home.

Eden...

"On one condition," he said as he brought his attention to the exiled princess.

"Name it," she said as she leaned foreword.

"I'll work alone," he answered as he glared at Mary.

Mary had a smirk grace her lips as she stood up.

"Whatever gets the job done," she said as she picked up her two weapons.

"Mary," Sesshomaru called out the young demon's name.

Mary turned to Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips. They were silent for a moment. Only thing that was being heard were the voices of the other demons talking in the bar. They stared at each other intently; neither of them making a move.

"Angel cannot be harmed," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke as he looked up at Mary.

Mary smirked as she titled her head to the side.

"Still have feelings for my twin sister?" she asked him mockingly with a smug smile.

Sesshomaru growled in his throat as he glared daggers at Mary.

Mary started chuckling softly as she stared at the dog demon sitting down.

"I have to go," she said with a smirk as she turned around.

After he watched the exiled princess leave the bar, he stood up. He never expected Angel to be chosen as the next leader or chosen to be the Grand Varg at the same time. He only had one thing running through his mind. He only thought of her of the goofy princess that liked to play pranks. And that was to stop Angel's pilgrimage at any cost. He hated to admit it that he still harbored feelings for the princess. He thought he washed the varg demons and Eden from his claws a long time ago. Now he had to face his past head on, even if his pride begged him not to.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: I like this chapter a lot! It shows the varg demon culture more ^^ If you wonder why this fic is so weird, it s because I was very influenced by 'Final Fantasy X'. Which is an amaaaaaaaaaaaazing fame FYI ^^ **_

_**Taichi: I must hand it to you Fo this fic is really picking up. **_

_**Fo: I know right! **_

_**Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Linkin Park'.**_

_**Fo: I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^ And don't forget to review peeps!**_


End file.
